


Wandering Illness

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Tycho is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Welcome to the Rebellion where you’re exposed to every sniffle and illness working its way through the Galaxy.





	Wandering Illness

“Welcome to the Rebellion where you’re exposed to every sniffle and illness working its way through the Galaxy.”

“Do you think the Empire would take me back? Their preventative health measures were excellent.” Tycho’s last word ended in a coughing fit and he dropped back against his pillows with a sound of frustration once it had passed.

Still looking solemn, Hobbie tilted his head consideringly. “They probably would keep you in excellent health all the way up until your execution.”

“That almost seems like the better option,” Tycho muttered. Groaning, he pressed the heel so his hands to his eyes. Then sniffed. And sniffed again.

Hobbie found a box of tissues and offered it to him.

“Thanks.”

The honking sound of Tycho blowing his nose joined the chorus of similar complains filling the large medical bay. While no one in the bay had a truly dire illness, they were all considered contagious enough that the medical staff preferred they not circulate through the rest of the ship.

“Rogues stick together,” Hobbie said after Tycho lobbed the used tissue into a waiting trash receptacle.

“Yes, because I’ve had so many visitors,” Tycho muttered.

“Stop picking fights with Wes and the others will come around,” Hobbie said. “You’re coming off as a jerk.”

“He starts it every time, I swear.”

Shaking his head, Hobbie patted Tycho’s leg. “It’ll work itself out. You just need some more time to get used to the Rebellion.”

“That’s going to be hard to do from in here.”

“Maybe not.”

At that, Tycho looked up disbelievingly. He followed Hobbie’s gaze and looked in shock at the small group winding its way through the medical bay towards them. Luke looked sympathetic, Wedge knowing, and Wes… Wes had a hideously ugly stuffed animal tucked under one arm and an expression of pure mischief.

“Told you,” Hobbie murmurd. “You’re a Rogue now and no matter what, we stick together.”


End file.
